Dark Shadows:Book One Issue Three:Old Friends
Dark Shadows:Book One Issue Three: Old Friends is a comic produced by Innovation. It was released in November 1992. Back cover Synopsis Barnabas Collins and Julia Hoffman have come to the village of Barrettstown to investigate Julia’s family background. They find that centuries' worth of selective inbreeding has produced a colony of strange dwarf creatures. The dwarves take the two of them to their leader, the preacher Redmond Swann. Swann takes both of them and locks them up inside of a barn. Barnabas instinctively falls into a death-like state as soon as the sun rises. Julia takes notes on the state of his condition and wonders if the lack of injections will have an adverse effect on Barnabas. Meanwhile back at Collinwood, David Collins is up to his old tricks again. He has broken into Vicki’s room and taken some of her personal belongings. He has hidden himself in a secret basement room somewhere in the house. Carolyn and Vicki begin looking for him, but Elizabeth warns them about going into the basement. She doesn’t want people down there at all. Later, Roger spends some time with Maggie down by the beach. On his way back to the house, he runs across Willie Loomis. Willie needs Roger’s car because he says that Barnabas is in trouble. Roger has no interest in helping Willie. Willie punches Roger to the ground and steals his keys. Back in Barrettstown, Barnabas dreams of the time before he became a vampire. He remembers the year 1791 when he first gave his true love Josette an antique music box. Angelique was forced to play the part of a dutiful servant despite the love that she harboured for Barnabas. As the sun goes down, Barnabas awakens. They are released from their cellar prison, and Barnabas attacks one of the dwarves. Memorable quotes Carolyn Stoddard: "Mother, you make it seem as though we’ve some deep, dark secrets hidden here!" Roger Collins: "You're going to have a hard time driving anywhere after I break both your arms, Willie!" Angelique Collins: "I have given you all eternity to change your mind. Yes...eternity. An eternity of darkness, feeding like a beast in the night on human blood alone – feared and reviled by every living creature. And anyone who dares to love you...shall die!" Background information and notes * The village of Barrettstown is likely named for actress Nancy Barrett who played the role of Carolyn Stoddard on the original ABC Dark Shadows television series, however this notation is pure speculation and cannot be confirmed. * 1st appearance of Vincent and Lara Hoffman. They were first mentioned in issue #1. * Behind the scenes appearance by David Collins. * This story takes place on January 17th, 1991 (Three days after episode 3 of the revival series). * Sarah Collins’ diary describes events that took place in 1787. * This story contains flashbacks to the year 1790 Bloopers and continuity errors Appearances Dramatis Personae * Barnabas Collins * Angelique Bouchard Collins * Carolyn Stoddard * Elizabeth Collins Stoddard * Gregory * Josette DuPres Collins * Julia Hoffman * Lara Hoffman * Maggie Evans * Nathaniel * Redmond Swann * Roger Collins * Sarah Collins * Sarah Johnson * Victoria Winters * Vincent Hoffman * Willie Loomis Locales * Collinwood * Widow's Hill * Barrettstown Other Items * Barnabas' wolf's-head cane. * Josette DuPres' music box Credits Writer - David Campiti Writer - Scott Rockwell Artist/Penciller - E. Silas Smith Cover Artist - E. Silas Smith Colorist - E. Silas Smith Lettering - Vickie Williams Editor - George Broderick Jr. Editor - Jim Pierson Editor - David Campiti Editor In Chief - Scott Rockwell Category:Comics